List of minor characters in Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!
In addition to its improbably large regular cast, Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! also frequently employs a variety of minor recurring and one-off characters, which are compiled here. Recurring Characters Dr. Nellibelle Traction One of the timelords conned by N. Oobening in Dr. Troper's Lonely Clocks Club Band. She has pink skin, and is all-around smart, and also, physically appealing. In the episode, she takes an interest in Tropy, and the two agree to go out on a date sometime. This first date finally occurs in Rhythm and Bleus; Tropy worries a great deal about accidentally displeasing her, but his fears seem to be unfounded, as she seems rather easygoing, though she apparently has a few issues with her boss, Dr. Ninnindale Tomology, a "professional word scientist". This episode reveals both her love of pickles despite their non-nativity to the Three Islands, and her apparent affection for the lovable Tiny Tiger, unlike every other character in the series. Dr. Nellibelle Traction is voiced by Tara Charendoff. Melbrook Gabbons A famous Hollywood actor known for the Lethal Wumpon series. It can be assumed that he has starred in other things, too. The first reference to Gabbons comes in If I Only Had a Not Tiny Brain, where Crash pretends to be Gabbons to fool Tiny, the craftiest thing Crash has ever done in the series. Gabbons himself doesn't appear until The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis, where he is a guest on The Orpah Win-Freeze-Dried-Halibut-Filets Show to promote Lethal Wumpon 4. Tiny is in the audience, and subjects Gabbons to garbled memories of their previous "encounter". In Dingodile Goes Hollywood, Dingodile catches a sneak peek of Lethal Wumpon 4, and comes to believe that he's a better filmmaker than Gabbons. As such, he travels to 1985 and pitches his own version of the first Lethal Wumpon to Brioel Silver before Melbrook ever got the chance - now, when Gabbons attempts to pitch it, he is berated for being a dirty plagiarist. The negative effects this had on his career can clearly be seen in Tokyo a Go Go, where he is forced to resort to appearing on Celebrity Pepperdy. In Nitrous Talkside Radio, he appears on Brio and N. Gin's radio show to promote his latest film, the delicious-sounding Glazing Saddles, and eagerly goes along with Oxide's scheme to turn the Three Islands into parking lots, for some reason. Melbrook Gabbons is voiced by Tom Kenny. Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus If you aren't familiar with them, you obviously don't spend enough time praying to a Holy Christian God. In Ain't Saint Nicholas, Team Cortex hopes to be rid of Santa, though Mrs. Claus is simply too powerful for them. Cortex realises they need to go back even further, before they were born, though this plan is also foiled, because it's a Saturday morning cartoon. Santa graciously thanks the bandicoots for ensuring his birth. A year later, in It's a Wumpaful Life!, Cortex enacts another flawless plan, convincing Santa to buy a condo and retire. Apparently, he leaves Mrs. Claus behind at his North Pole Workshop on Blizzard Bluff Island. Despite his happiness with retired life, Dr. Nitrus Brio(rnament) convinces him to return to work by showing him what the world would be like if he never existed. Interestingly, this fantasy sequence shows that, without her husband, Miss Claus would've never married, instead living out her days as a crazy cat lady who can't tell the difference between cats and elves. Santa Claus is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, and his wife is voiced by Tara Charendoff. (Cortex also had a plan involving Santa impersonation in A Very Komodo Christmas, though the real Santa does not appear there.) Sherlock Holmes and Dr. N. Watson The famous literary detective and his moron sidekick have helped Detective Tiny solve many a crime caper! Their first appearance was in The Wetness for the Prosecution, during Tiny's trippy dream sequence. Here, Holmes explains how all good detectives know the worth of "reinterpreting the truths" that criminals tell them....in song! This sequence also reveals that Holmes has a pet bird named Alibi-Bye Birdie, which he uses for transportation. Tiny visits them in person in Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure, where Holmes gives him vague advice on the Roo the Ripper case. Later, it's implied that he outright solves the case for Tiny over the bananaphone. Sherlock Holmes is voiced by Special Guest Star Brian Doyle-Murray, while Dr. N. Watson is voiced by Tom Kenny. Squirrelly the Squirrel A mutant squirrel beast Cortex created during a period of ill-advised scientific experimentation in The Island of Doctor Moron. Squirrelly is very powerful, as the ultimate commander of an army of generic squirrel beasts, but is ultimately outsmarted and de-evolved by Polar. Despite this, he somehow resurfaces on 1946 Island in Let's Beat Nick!, as the leader of some sort of disturbing furry mafia. He takes Pinstripe under his wing, but the potoroo abandons this life of crime after Squirrelly asks him to do the unthinkable and destroy the Wumpsonian Museum's famed Red Gem of Life. Like his generic squirrel minions, Squirrelly is voiced by James Avery. William Shakespeare History's most famous playwright. More importantly, the only playwright the writers are even aware of. He first appears in a short scene in Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure, rejecting artful thespian Dingodile's audition in the nineteenth century. Perhaps because of this, Cortio Esteves and Ukie Murphy assume they'll find the missing Dingodile re-auditioning for Shakespeare in Dingodile Goes Hollywood, but instead they find Ripper Roo doing so. In 1985. William Shakespeare is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. One-Off Characters Baby New Year '99 A resident of Skull Rock Island Condominiums, where he chose to retire after the year 1999 was (mostly) over. In It's a Wumpaful Life!, he is the recently retired Santa's roommate, and the two seemingly grow quite close, enjoying myriad stereotypical old people things together. Nonetheless, he realises that Santa Claus is too important to be allowed to retire, and lends Saint Nick his favourite enchanted rocking horse to aid in his yearly deliveries. Voiced by Special Guest Star Abe Vigoda. Baby T The cartoon version of the game character of the same name. This adorable dinosaur toddler was left on the doorstep of Rilla Roo's Brio Hotel suite in Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp... by Storktex. After some tired babysitting hijinx, Rilla Roo and "Kidtex" travel back to the prehistoric ages to return him to his real parents. He enjoys passing the peace pacifier around with his pals, a love Rilla Roo also shares. Voiced by Special Guest Star Ross Bagley. Ben-Jammin' Funklin Benjamin Franklin is the hippest of the founding fathers, and as such prefers to be called by this moniker. In The Mother of All Ginvention, N. Gin (under the wily guise of "Tim") attempts to invent things before Funklin has the chance, though Ben always seems to be one dance step ahead of him. When Tim finally invents electricity, though, Funklin is fully willing to acknowledge his inventor's cred. He likes performing shuffles. Voiced by Special Guest Star MC Hammer. Christopher Colwumpus The legendary explorer who unintentionally discovered the Three Islands on an epic oceanic expedition aboard his ship, the Santa Claus and Maria, in 1492. He was actually looking for Spain Island, though. In New World Disorder, Shortbeard Cortex hopes to become famous by discovering the Three Islands before the wishy-washy Colwumpus, but Chris's "crew", consisting of Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku, obviously foil that scheme. Voiced by Special Guest Star George Wendt. Coco's Friends Coco's best bandicooty friends in the whole wide world. She only ever hangs out with them once, in Cuckoo for Coco's Stuff. For her birthday, these three generic bandicoots give her the incredibly thoughtful gifts of a calendar, a plug-and-play toaster, and a pencil. All three friends are voiced by Tara Charendoff. Dancin' Dancin' Genie Kelley A magical wish-granting tap-dancing genie, who has been trapped in the form of a desk lamp for hundreds of years. In Careful What Roo Wish For!, he is finally freed when Ripper Roo purchases said lamp from the local Lamp-a-Palooza outlet. Through clever deceptions, he fools Roo into taking them to ancient Arabian Nights Empire Island and wishing him to be free, and all-powerful. In this state, he terrorises the island, until Tiny, of all people, saves the day, by switching off the lamp's lightswitch. Voiced by Special Guest Star Michael Gross. Dr. Nanson Utehand One of the timelords conned by N. Oobening in Dr. Troper's Lonely Clocks Club Band. He has blue skin, and strives to narrow down history such that mankind will only remember the most significant minutes of history, as opposed to giving undue attention to entire years or even eras. He befriends Tropy, and discusses the best minutes of all time with him. Voiced by Jim Cummings. Dr. Napoleon Dovetime One of the timelords conned by N. Oobening in Dr. Troper's Lonely Clocks Club Band. He has red skin, and is obsessed with the "end of time", a period in the future where clocks will cease to exist. He befriends Tropy, and promises to take him on a field trip to see the end of time firsthand. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Dr. Negatory Oobening A travelling con artist who likes to travel around and engage in the art of conning people, out of their money. He has yellow skin. In Dr. Troper's Lonely Clocks Club Band, he pretends to be a Greek man to lure Tropy, feeling particularly misunderstood by Cortex and his minions, into giving him hundreds of thousands of dollars to join a support group for timelords. He also pretended to be a Swede to trick Crash into giving him a hundred bucks for a phony WV Guide subscription. Obviously, his scheme fell apart once Tropy and Crash were in the same room. Voiced by Special Guest Star Mark Linn-Baker. Elvis Presleycoot The King of Bandi-Rock-n-Roll. Appears in Crash's trippy dream sequence in Writer's Block Bandicoot, to encourage our hero not to give up at writing his song. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Empress Ethel Mermaid The ruler of Atlantis in the 1930s, who just loves making new rules. In The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis, she gives Pinstripe his new job as a knick-knack peddler. She also makes sure to uphold the weird laws of Atlantis, most notably the prohibition of freshwater and mandatory fish-themed names for everyone, to preserve the city's historical heritage. With help from Dr. Seao Cor2O (who, in turn, had help in the form of a tip from Catfish Barnaclecoot), she finally cracks down on Finstripe's freshwater moonshining operation. Voiced by Special Guest Star Rue McClanahan. Frenchie-Canadian Manager Frenchie Waiter's Quebecois boss. He is only seen in the "world without a Santa Claus" depicted in It's a Wumpaful Life! (where he steadfastly refuses to give Frenchie Waiter a Christmas bonus, because Christmas is such an insignificant holiday in this universe), so it is unknown if Frenchie-Canadian manager is his boss in the real world, too. Voiced by Tom Kenny. Frenchie Mama Frenchie Waiter's equally stereotypical maternal unit. In Dingodile Goes Hollywood, Frenchie Actor brings her to the set of Dingy Spieldile's Lethal Wumpon, starting a domino effect of anger in Dingy's soul that leads to the ill-advised firing of the entire cast and crew. All three of them. Voiced by Tara Charendoff. Inspector Queenie The head detective over at Scotland Yard on Nineteenth-Century London Island. In Detective Tiny's Timely Adventure, he stubbornly refuses to investigate the Roo the Ripper case, because it's a very minor thing. Fortunately, he's still willing to use his amazing powers of arrestion once someone else cracks the case for him. Voiced by John Ratzenberger attempting a Cockney accent. James the Penguin Coco's pet penguin, who only appeared in A Very Komodo Christmas. He saves the day, by heartwarmingly convincing the Komodo Bros. not to steal anything. He is never seen again, for some reason. Voiced by Jim Cummings. John Smith The famed leader of the Pilgrims. In Uncle Cortie's Thanksgiving Day Charade, he is trying to make the first Thanksgiving special, by catching a tasty turkey (Aku Aku) and eliminating those pesky witches (Cortex). He does have a heart, though, as seen when he lets them go when he's bribed with gifts from the future. Voiced by Special Guest Star Bob Vila. Johnny Wumpaseed A famed folk hero from the 1790s who travelled the world planting his beloved Wumpa Seeds. In The Last of the Wumpa Eatin', he is captured by Dr. Neo "Cortie Wumpaseed" Cortex, who dreams of getting rid of Wumpa Fruit forever. Johnny is freed, however, and proves himself quite capable in battle, with seed-throwing attacks that can overpower even the mighty musclebound Tiny Orangetree. Voiced by Special Guest Star Shawn Harrison. Mama Bandicoot Crash and Coco's extremely strict mom. She visits them in Mother Knows Best, and orders them around nonstop, which completely destroys their easygoing lifestyle. N. Gin's Slurpy Slurpy Burpy Burpy Everything-Eating Machine almost ruins her stay, with gross bodily functions, but fortunately Crash and Coco save the day, and Mama departs on good terms. Voiced by Special Guest Star Melissa Manchester. A younger Mama Bandicoot has a non-speaking cameo as a soldier in All War'n Out. Mama Claus and Papa Claus The parents of Santa Claus, who lived in the Ice Ages. It is never explained if they knew Dingodile, who also lived in the Ice Ages. In Ain't Saint Nicholas, Cortex's scheme to end Christmas led him to this era, where he dubs himself Coldtex and attempts to kidnap them. He captures Mama Claus, but Papa makes his escape, and brings Crash into the equation. Together, they free Papa's wife and Christmas is saved. Mama and Papa Claus were both voiced by Special Guest Star Dave Coulier. Mama Purella and Papa Puracello Pura's parents who live on the Great Wall of Ancient China Island. In Battle on the Orient Expressway, they call Pura in the future and request his help, as Cortilla the Hun is threatening to tear down the Great Wall once and for all. When the heroes save the day, they reward Crash with all the Wumpepper Steak he can eat. Mama Purella is voiced by Special Guest Star Mayim Bialik, and Papa Puracello is voiced by Special Guest Star Ted Wass. Mrs. Papu Papu Papu's sexy wife. He obviously doesn't spend much time with her, because the only time we ever see her interacting with her husband is in a scene from Papu's New Thin Me!, wherein he tries to force her to cook diet foods, to disastrous results. Voiced by Tara Charendoff. Has a non-speaking cameo as a student in Schoolin'!. Nick An anthropomorphic scorpion beatnik who apparently owned a coffeehouse on 1946 Island. He is a complete jerk. In Let's Beat Nick!, he serves as the main rival for Dingodile and Ripper Roo in Nick's Coffee Shoppe's 64th Annual Poetry Slam. His poem about kindness and love gets a bigger audience reaction than theirs did, but in the end, Nick is defeated by surprise last-minute entrant Cortex and his poem about stealing fireworks from some guy named Mark. Voiced by Special Guest Star Earl Hindman. Oogtron, Intergalactic Destroyer of All A mysterious alien who crash-landed in the deserts of Wumpazona in 1964. Thirty-five years later, the million dollar reward for his capture remained unclaimed, so in Of Awesome Flying Saucers and Bossy Lying Sauce-Eaters, Crash and Cortex decide to go back in time, capture Oogtron, and become rich. However, they didn't count on Oogtron being a wily shapeshifter, who could morph into a cloud, and also, a "turbo-tank". Cortex, in the guise of Corvard University Professor Jupitex, finally manages to capture him but, out of the kindness of his heart, shares 0.01% of the prize money with Crash. At this, Oogtron reveals his true mission on Earth - bringing peace to all humanity. Voiced by Special Guest Star Demond Wilson. Orpah Win-Freeze-Dried-Halibut-Filets Star of the deep-sea 1930s Atlantesian talk show, The Orpah Win-Freeze-Dried-Halibut-Filets Show, who's not afraid to unleash her bubble breath attack if someone on her show gets out of hand. For some reason, she appears throughout The Freshwater Prince of Bel-Atlantis, more often than most Wumpavision-based characters. She even gets to interview Empress Ethel Mermaid! None of this changes the fact that she is lame. Voiced by Tara Charendoff. Police Chief Bumbly A high-ranking police officer who harasses Uka Uka, the radical hippie, throughout Free Mask!. The entire plot of the episode revolves around Team Cortex saving Uka from Bumbly's grasp, and they finally succeed when Cortex and Tropy flaunt their sciencey costumes, convincing Bumbly that they're establishment and, thus, harmless. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Rilla Ralph and Rilla Regina Rilla Roo's parents who never miss an episode of The Rock Stone Variety Hour. In Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp..., Rilla Roo is shocked to discover that Baby T is their kid - and, thus, Roo's little bro. They all share a happy family reunion. Rilla Ralph is voiced by James Avery, while Rilla Regina is voiced by Tara Charendoff. Spirit of the Crystals, The A mystical ethereal being that apparently exists as the heart and soul of Power Crystals throughout the universe. In Mission: Blimpossible, she is so impressed by Crash and Coco's efforts to save the world that she performs a delightful original song for them before warping the Bandicoots back to Earth, AND end the recession that had started the entire brouhaha in the first place! Voiced by Special Guest Star Tammy Wynette, who died two days after the episode first aired. Squanto A wise and powerful Indian chief who attended the first Thanksgiving in Uncle Cortie's Thanksgiving Day Charade. He likes Uka Uka's bone earrings almost as much as he likes leading musical numbers about thankfulness. He's the one responsible for suggesting the Thanksgiving tradition of lutefisk that continues to this very day. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Squirrelly's Underlings Three mobbish critters who appear under the employ of Squirrelly the Squirrel in Let's Beat Nick!. They don't do much in that episode. Giovanni Jackalope is voiced by Jim Cummings, Donnie Cobra is voiced by Rob Paulsen, and Jimmy DeWhale is voiced by Tom Kenny. Storktex A stork from 2,000 years in the future. He was named after Cortex, whom history textbooks in the future incorrectly regard as a famous good guy, much to Cortie's chagrin. In Rock-a-Bye Baby T, in the Time Warp..., his overindulgence in fried chicken is what causes Baby T to slip out of his bill and land in the present. Voiced by Joey Lawrence. Super Fast and Super Quick He'll Use a Punch and Then a Kick He'll Pound You Pound You Till You're Sick He'll Subject You To His Nasty Tricks He'll Beat You and Beat Me and Beat Nick He'll Beat All of Us Because He's a Giant Monster Pickle, The One of N. Gin's inventions, seemingly unique in that it is not a bland machine but an actual living, breathing, biological-style organism. In Rhythm and Bleus, Frenchie Waiter ventures into N. Gin Labs in an attempt to find a pickle for Dr. N. Traction, though he certainly didn't count on finding a pickle this beastly! It is an extremely formidable foe that dislikes accordion music, but ultimately falls when Frenchie and Ginny trick it into stepping inside Gin's Super Silly Wacky Nutty Machine for Days Both Rainy and Snowy and Even Muddy That'll Mould To Your Slicing Whims Just Like Silly Putty Because It's Your Best Cutty Buddy and Slicey Devicey and Scissor Wizard that'll Dividey with Pridey. Voiced by James Avery. Swimmington Seele A suave and sophisticated Brosnanesque seal who resides on the shores of Cortex Island. When Crash and Co. travel back in time to 1989 in One if by Land, Goo if by Sea!, they discover him drenched in oil, one of the many victims of the Cortexxon-Valbrio oil spill. His soulful blues crooning convinces them all to help him get justice. They fail, since Cortex ultimately gets his way anyway. Nonetheless, Swimmington seems fairly contented with the result. Voiced by Special Guest Star Peter Scolari. Tawnamerelda A mysterious gypsy chick whom everyone seems to fall in love with in The Hunched Quack of Wumpa Dame. After being saved from a failed date with Papu Papu, she leaves the island forever. Seemingly based on Tawna, who was left out of N-Ventures due to her chesticles. Voiced by Special Guest Star Tisha Campbell-Martin. Wartie the Warthog Essentially the cartoon version of Wartie from the games. Here, she's a dude, but he still hangs around Papu's villages. His sole cartoon appearance was in Papu's New Thin Me!, where he steals Papu Papu's Presidential Cheeseburger. When he later witnesses the desperation for weight loss this act caused, he returns the cheeseburger to its rightful owner, proving that this little piggy does have a heart after all. Voiced by Special Guest Star Judge Reinhold. Will Cawsby A famous crow "comedian" whose sitcom, The Will Cawsby Show, Crash enjoys watching. As a famous jazzophile, he appears at both of Dingodizzy Dilespie's jazz concerts in The Dingolden Age of Jazz, giving harsh but fair critique to Dingodizzy's unintentionally pyromaniacal trombonery. He apparently has the ability to fly through time, and will soon be starring in a second series, Kids Say the Dandruff Things. Voiced by Special Guest Star Gilbert Gottfried. Willie and Jolene Herding A thrill-seeking storm-chasing border collie couple who encourage Cortex to put his Spinny Whirly Dizzy Whizzy Tornado Machine into overdrive in Every Funnel Cloud Has Its Spinner Realigning. However, when this has completely un-unexpected consequences, they are forced to recruit the recently retired spinster Crash to save the day. Willie is voiced by Rob Paulsen, while Jolene is voiced by Special Guest Star Bonnie Hunt.